


Sketchy Boy

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Jealous Mona, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She often told herself that the reason why he was so repulsive to her was because he was homeless. "Get out of it, Han", she had said to her best friend once, "Lady and the Tramp is nothing but a Disney movie". But in her core she knew it was something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Marlene King or someone else of the PLL crew posted recently on... whatever social media: "Where there's jealousy, there's love" above a picture of sassy Ali in 7x05. Now, judging by this little saying, Vandermarin is canon since 2010, right?

\- Don’t look now – Mona warned her, working excessively hard not to roll her eyes –, but sketchy boy is at twelve o’clock.

   Mona couldn’t believe her bad luck. She had dragged Hanna to work on the Rosewood Founders Day Festival with her _just_ so the blonde could take her mind off the break-up – the “let’s do it for the school credits” excuse never worked on her – and now… _damn it_. Mona blamed herself, really. Caleb never would’ve found them if they had stayed at her place like in a normal Saturday, watching Teen Spirit for the fifteenth time.

\- I cannot deal with him right now – Hanna stopped sticking little plastic spoons to the cups of rice pudding. – Just don’t tell him I’m here.

   Mona watched as Hanna quickly disappeared in the back and raised a brow to herself, surprised. For some reason, she had genuinely thought Hanna would ask her to leave them alone so they could talk things over – after all, Hanna _had_ a soft heart and it did seem like dismissing Mona to talk in private to other people was her favorite thing nowadays. Either way, she took a deep breath before turning to face Caleb, who was already in motion towards their tent.

   Even though Mona knew that she and Caleb would only exchange a few words before she could get rid of him, she wished she didn’t have to speak to him directly. She felt her stomach twisting by simply looking at him. She often told herself that the reason why he was so repulsive to her was because he was homeless. _Get out of it, Han_ , she had said to her best friend once, _Lady and the Tramp is nothing but a Disney movie._ But in her core she knew it was something more. It was in the way he walked, always with his backpack slung over one shoulder, as if he didn’t need anyone else just because he was street smart.

   Although, at that moment he seemed to need something – someone, obviously; there was a flash of desperation in his eyes when he handed Mona an envelop.

\- Make sure she gets this – he said after asking for Hanna and before walking away. There was a certain vulnerability in his tone and Mona would've considered giving the possible handwritten apology to the blonde _if_ he had at least mouthed a hopeful please, which he didn’t.  

   Mona hastily opened the envelop, to see what type of danger she was protecting her best friend from, and her jaw instantly dropped. There were only three sentences scribbled on a notebook sheet.

 

   _It was a mistake, Hanna._

_We need to talk._

_I love you._

   Again, a please wasn’t anywhere to be found. _Hell is filled with people who made mistakes and regretted too late_ , Mona thought while crumpling the bottom of the page, where the last statement was. Rage was already bubbling up in her stomach. Who in the actual fuck did that guy think he was? He came into the picture, like, two seconds ago and yet he thought he was _in love_ with Hanna? Really?

   Mona smiled to herself, slightly shaking her head. _That’s not how the music plays, my friend_ , she thought just before her hands started tearing up the letter and its container. She threw it all in the trash and covered it with half of her blueberry smoothie, to make it inaccessible.

\- What did he want? – Hanna came back in a second later. Mona could see a timid type of hope in those blue eyes and it made her hesitate for a short moment.

\- Change for a twenty – she forced a compassionate smile. It hurt so much lying to that face, to those little dimples.

\- Oh – Hanna gave Mona her own evidently forced smile and the brunette felt her heart clenching. She had to bite hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from saying _No, he actually came by to tell you that he loves you and that he wants to get back together_.

   In that same morning, in Hanna’s kitchen, Mona had said to her _I hate seeing you get hurt_. It was the most genuine truth, but if Hanna’s story with Caleb was finished for good now, it was probably for the best. Only one question lingered in Mona’s mind, to haunt her later on: best for which of them?


End file.
